Güney Kore
thumb|400px|Güney Kore Bayrağı thumb|300px|Güney Kore Arması Güney Kore, resmî adıyla Kore Cumhuriyeti (Korece: 대한민국 Daehan Minguk; Hanja: 大韓民國; kısaca: 한국, 韓國 Hanguk) bazen sırf Kore, Doğu Asya'da Kore Yarımadası'nın güneyinde kalan bir devlet. Güney Kore'nin komşu devletleri batısında Çin Halk Cumhuriyeti, doğusunda Japonya ve kuzeyinde Kuzey Kore. Ülkenin başkenti Seul'dur. Güney Kore ılıman iklim kuşağında kalıyor ve ülke arazisi dağlık topraklardan oluşuyor. Güney Kore sınırları 100,210 km²'lik bir alanı kaplar ve ortalama 50 milyon gibi bir nüfusa sahiptir. Arkeolojik buluntular Kore Yarımadasının Alt Paleolitik çağında insanlar tarafından ikamet edildiğini gösteriyor. Kore tarihi MÖ 2333 yıllında Gojoseon'un efsanevi Dan-gun tarafından kurulmasıyla başlıyor. Silla altında MÖ 668'de Kore'deki Üç Krallığı'nın birleşmesinden sonra Kore bir devlet olarak Goryeo hanedanında ve Joseon hanedanında var olmaya devam etti, ta ki 1910'a, Kore İmparatorluğu Japonya tarafından ilhak edilene kadar. Kore II. Dünya Savaşının ardından Sovyet ve ABD'nin askeri güçlerinden kurtuluşu ve işgalinden sonra, Kuzey Kore ve Güney Kore'ye bölündü. Güney Kore ikinci bir demokrasi olarak 1948 yılında kuruldu. 25 Haziran 1950'de Güney Kore, Kuzey Kore'nin askeri güçleri tarafından işgale uğradı, iki Kore arasında çıkan savaş zor bir ateşkes sonrasında durdu ve iki ülke arasındaki sınır bugünlerde en çok güçlendirilmiş müstahkem mevki. Savaştan sonra, Güney Kore ekonomisi önemli ölçüde büyüdü ve gelişmiş bir ekonomiye ve tam demokrasiye sahip oldu. Ayrıca ülke Doğu Asya'da bölgesel güç konumundadır. Güney Kore başkanlık sistemine göre yönetilen ve on altı idari bölüm içeren bir cumhuriyettir. Ayrıca ülkedeki yaşam standartları çok yüksektir ve Güney Kore gelişmis ülke satüsüne sahiptir. Ülke Asya'nın en büyük dördüncü ekonomisine ve dünyanın en büyük 15'inci (GSYİH) veya 12'inci (SAGP) ekonomisine sahip. Ülke'nin ekonomisi ihracata dayalı, özellikle elektronik endüstrisi, otomotiv endüstrisi, gemi yapımı, makina endüstrisi, petrokimya ve robotik gibi sektörlerde üretim güçlüdür. Güney Kore Birleşmiş Milletler, Dünya Ticaret Örgütü, OECD ve G20 gibi örgütlere üyedir. Ayrıca APEC ve Doğu Asya Zirvesi'nin kurucu üyelerinden biridir. Tarihçe Bölünmeden önce thumb|left|''[[Jikji, bilinen ilk hareketli metal türü ile basılmış kitap (1377). Bibliothèque Nationale de Paris.]] Kore tarihi Kore kuruluş mitolojisine göre efsanevi Joseon'un MÖ 2333 Dangun tarafından kurulmasıyla başlıyor (genellikle "Gojoseon" olarak da billiniyor, 14. yüzyılda kurulan başka bir hanedanla karıştırmamak için; önek Go- 'eski' veya 'önceki' demek). Gojoseon Kore Yarımadası'nın kuzeyini ve Mançurya'nın bazı bölgelerini kontrol altına alana kadar genişledi. Çin'in Han Hanedanı ile sayısız çatışmalar girdikten sonra, Gojoseon parçalandı ve Kore Proto-Üç Krallık dönemine girdi. Ortak çağın yüzyıl başlarında, Buyeo, Okjeo, Dongye ve Samhan devletler birliği yarımadayı ve Mançurya'nın güney kısımlarını işgal etti. Bu devletlerin çöküşünden sonra Goguryeo, Baekje ve Silla gibi birçok çeşitli küçük devletler büyümeye başladı ve yarımadayı Kore'deki Üç Krallık adına kontrol etti. Üç Krallığın 676'da Silla altında birleşmesi sonucu Kore Kuzey Güney Devletleri Dönemine girdi, böylece Kore yarımadasının büyük kısmını Birleşik Silla'nın kontrolunun altındaydı, aynı zamanda Balhae Goguryeo'nun kuzey bölgelerinde başarılı bir şekilde bulunuyordu. Birleşik Silla döneminde şiir sanatı ve sanat teşvik edildi ve Budizm kültürü gelişti. Kore ve Çin arası ilişkiler bu dönem iyi kaldı. Ancak Birleşik Silla iç çekişmeler yüzünden zayıfladı ve Goryeo'ya 935'de teslim oldu. Silla'nin kuzeydeki komşusu Balhae bir devlet olarak Goguryeo'nun varisi olarak kuruldu. En yüksek döneminde, Balhae Mançurya'nın büyük bir kısmını ve Rusya'nın bazı bölgelerini kontrol etti. Balhae 926'da Kitanlılar'ın elline düştü. Yarımada Goryeo İmparatoru Taejo Wang Geon tarafından 936'da birleşti. Aynı Silla gibi, Goryeo son derece kültürlü bir devletti ve 1377'de Jikji oluştu, dünya'nın hareketli en eski metal tipli matbaa makinesini kullanılarak . 13. yüzyıldaki Moğol istilaları Goryeo'yu güçsüzlendirdi. 30 yıl savaşın ardından, Goryeo Kore üzerindeki hakimiyetini devam etti ama yine de Moğollara haraç ödedi ama bunun karşılığında Moğolların mütteffiki oldu. Moğol İmparatorluğunun çökmesinin ardından, Goryeo'yu ağır siyasi çekişmeler izledi ve Goryeo hanedanı general Yi Seong-gye tarafından yürütülen bir isyan sonucu 1388'de Joseon hanedanı ile değiştirildi. Kral Taejo Kore'nin yeni adını Gojoseon'nu göz ardı ederek "Joseon" olarak deklare etti ve başkenti Seul'a taşıdı. Joseon Hanedanının ilk 200 yıllı oldukça barışçıl geçti ve 14. yüzyılda Kral Büyük Sejong döneminde Hangıl'ın oluşmasını izledi, ayrıca Konfüçyüsçülük'un önemi arttı bu dönem ülkede. thumb|250px|[[Gyeongbokgung|Gyeongbok Sarayı Seul'un beş büyük sarayından en büyüğü. Saray Joseon Hanedanı döneminde yapıldı.]] 1592 ve 1598'de Kore Japonlar tarafından istila edildi. Toyotomi Hideyoshi askerleri komuta ediyordu ve Asya kıtasını Kore üzerinden işgal etmeyi planlıyordu ama büyük ihtimal Salih Ordusu tarafından ve Ming Hanedanı'nın yardımıyla geri püskürtüldü. Bu savaş'ta amiral Yi Sun-sin'in yükselmesine neden oldu ve onun ünlü kaplumbağ gemiside meşhur oldu. 1620'lerde ve 1630'larda Joseon Mançu istilasına uğradı, neticede Mançular bütün Çin'i feth etmişti. Başka bir dizi Mançurya'ya karşı savaşlardan sonra, Joseon yaklaşık 200 sene barış içinde kaldı. Kral Yeongjo ve Kral Jeongjo Joseon Hanedanlığına kültürel yenilikler getirdi. Ancak, sonraki seneler Joseon hanedanı aşırı bir şekilde Çin'e bağlıydı dış ilişkilerde ve dış dünya'daki izolasyonlarda. 19. yüzyıllın sırasında Kore izolasyon politikası yüzünden Münzevi krallık olarak adlandırıldı. Joseon Handenı kendisini Batılı emperyalizm'den korumak için bu adımı attı, ancak sonunda zorunlu bir şekilde kendisini ticaretten dolayı dünyaya açtı. Birinci Çin-Japon Savaşı ve Rus-Japon Savaşı ardından Kore Japon egemenliği altına girdi (1910-1945). İkinci Dünya Savaşının sonunda, Japonlar Sovyet ve Amerikan güçlerine teslim oldu, bunlar Kore'nin kuzeyini ve güneyini işgal etmişlerdi. Bölündükten sonra 1943'de Kahire Deklarasyonu esnasında yapılan ilk plana göre birleşik bir Kore planı kararlaştırılmıştı, Sovyetler Birliği ve ABD arasında tırmanan Soğuk Savaş husumeti yüzünden Kore yarımadasında iki ayrı hükümetin kurulmasına neden oldu. Her biri kendi ideolojileri ile Kore'nin bölünmesine yol açtı. Böylece Kore, 1948 tarihinde bölündü ve iki devlet kendi siyasi idareleri ile oluştu. Kuzey Kore'de eski Japon karşıtı gerilla ve komünist eylemci Kim Il-sung Sovyetlerin desteği ile güç kazandı ve Güney Kore'de sürgünde olan ve sağcı Koreli siyasi lider Syngman Rhee Güney Kore'nin cumhurbaşkanı olarak göreve geçti. thumb|250px|[[Seul Olimpiyat Stadyumunun Han nehri üzerinden çekilmiş resmi, 1988 Yaz Olimpiyatları bu stadyumda gerçekleştirildi.]] 25 Haziran 1950'de Kuzey Kore, Güney Kore'yi işgal etmeye kalktı ve bu da Kore Savaşını kıvılcımladı. Bu savaş Soğuk Savaş döneminin ilk en büyük çatışmasıydı. Aynı zamanda Sovyetler Birliği Birleşmiş Milletler'i boykot etti ve bu da veto haklarının yitirmelerine yol açtı. Üstün Kuzey Kore kuvvetlerinin bütün ülkeyi birleştireceği belli olunca Sovyetler Birliği'nin veto hakkını kaybetmesi ile Birleşmiş Milletler böylece iç savaşa müdahale etme imkanı buldu. Sovyetler Birliği ve Çin, Kuzey Kore'yi her anlamda destekledi. Daha sonraki seneler Çin ordusundan milyonlarca asker Kuzey Kore'ye askeri anlamda destek olmak için savaşa katıldı. İki tarafta oluşan bu büyük gelişmelerden sonra ve sivil Kore halkının hem güneyde hem kuzeyde gördüğü büyük kayıplardan sonra savaş sonunda bir çıkmaza ulaştı. 1953 senesinde ateşkes sağlandı; ama bu ateşkes hiçbir zaman Güney Kore ve Kuzey Kore tarafından imzalanmadı. Böylece yarımada iki ülke arasındaki orijinal sınır yakınlarında askerden arındırılmış bölge adında ikiye bölündü. Barış antlaşması iki devlet arasında imzalanmadı. Bu teknik olarak iki ülkenin bugünde hâlâ savaş halinde bulunduklarını gösteriyor. Kore savaşı neticesinde en az insan hayatını kaybetti.Korean War (1950–53). Britannica Online Encyclopedia. 1960'da bir öğrenci ayaklanması sonucu otokratik cumhurbaşkanı Syngman Rhee istifa etmek zorunda kaldı. Bu istifadan sonra Güney Kore siyasi istikrarsızlık bir döneme girdi, zayıf ve etkisiz hükümete karşı general Park Chung-hee Syngman Rhee'nin istifasindan bir sene sonra askeri bir darbe yaptı. Park cumhurbaşkanlığı görevine geçti ve bu görevi 1979'a kadar devam etti bir suikastte uğrayana kadar. Park Chung-hee döneminde Kore'de hızlı ihracata dayalı ekonomik bir büyüme sağladı ama ayrıca Güney Kore'ye siyasi ağır baskılarda bu dönemde yoğundu. Park ağır bir şekilde acımasız askeri diktatör olarak eleştiriliyordu, Kore ekonomisinin onun görevi süresince önemli ölçüde gelişmiş olmasına rağmen. Park'a düzenlenen suikasten sonraki seneler ülkede önemli siyasi telaşlar olmasına neden oldu, eski bastırılmış muhaleft liderleri birden oluşan siyasi boşlukta cumhurbaşkanı olmak için kampanyalar başlattı. 1979'da 12 Aralık darbesi Chun Doo-hwan tarafından Choi Kyu Hah'nın geçici hükümetine yapıldı. Choi Kyu Hah o sıralar geçici cumhurbaşkanıydı ve Park hükümeti sırasında başbakanlık görevini yürütüyordu, Chun darbeden sonra çeşitli önlemler alarak iktidara yükseldi, ayrıca Chun geniş bir sıkıyönetim alarak üniversiteleri kapattı, siyasi faaliyetleri yasakladı ve basını kısıtladı. 17 Mayıs tarihinde cumhurbaşkanı görevine geçtikten sonra Güney Kore'nin genelinde protestolar başladı, çünkü halk demokrasi talep ediyordu, özellikle Gvangju şehrinde protestoların yoğun olmasıyla, Chun bu şehire özel kuvvetler gönderdi Gvangju Demokratikleşme Hareketi'ni şiddetle bastırmak için.Flashback: The Kwangju massacre, 2000-05-17. Chun ve hükümeti Kore'yi 1987'ye kadar despot bir idare altına aldı, ta ki Seul Ulusal Üniversitesine giden bir üniversitelinin işkenceyle öldürülene kadar20 years later, father still seeks truth in son's death, The Hankyoreh, 2007-01-15. Retrieved 2010-07-15.. 10 Haziran'da Katolik Rahipler Adalet Derneği bu olayı halka taşadı, bu da ülke çapında büyük gösterilere neden oldu. Sonunda, Chun'un partisi Demokratik Adalet Partisi ve parti lideri Roh Tae-woo 29 Haziran Bildirgesini ilan etti, bu bildirgede cumhurbaşkanının doğrudan halk tarafından seçilmesi ön görülüyordu. Roh seçimi az bir farkla muhalefet liderleri Kim Dae-Jung ve Kim Young-Sam karşı kazandı. 1988'de Seul'da 1988 Yaz Olimpiyatları düzenlendi. Güney Kore 1996'da da Ekonomik Kalkınma ve İşbirliği Örgütü'ne üye oldu.en_33873108_33873555_1_1_1_1_1,00.html About Korea, OECD Devlet 1997 Doğu Asya Mali Krizinde olumsuz etkilendi, ama yine de ülke bu krizden çabuk kurtulabildi ve ekonomisini büyütmeye devam etti, yavaş da olsa. Haziran 2000'de cumhurbaşkanı Kim Dae-Jung'un Güneş Politikası angajmanı, Kuzey Kore'nin başkenti Pyongyang'da Inter-Kore Zirvesi'nin düzenlenmesine neden oldu. Bir sene sonra Kim Güney Kore ve Doğu Asya'da demokrasi ve insan hakları için yaptığı çalışmalar ve özellikle Kuzey Kore'yle barış ve uzlaşma çabaları için Nobel Barış Ödülü'ne laik görüldü . 2002 senesinde, Güney Kore ve Japonya ortaklaşa işbirliği içerisinde 2002 FIFA Dünya Kupası'na ev sahipliği yaptı, ancak Japonya ve Güney Kore'nin ilişkileri sonradan kötüleşti Liancourt Kayalıkları üzerindeki egemenlik iddiaları yüzünden (Kore'de Dokdo olarak anılıyor ve Japonya'da Takeshima olarak). Daha sonra bu olay medya'da Liancourt Kayalıkları Krizi olarak anıldı. Siyaset thumb|[[Güney Kore Ulusal Meclisi|203x203px]] Birçok demokratik devlet gibi, Güney Kore'nin yönetme şekli üç ayağa bölünüyor: Yürütme erki, Yargı ve Yasama organı.Güney Kore'nin yürütme ve yasama organları ulusal düzeyde başlıca görev yürütüyor, gerçi yasama organındaki çeşitli bakanlıklarda yerel seviyedede görevlerini gerçekleştirebilliyor. Yerel hükümetler yarı-özerktir ve kendilerine ait yasama ve yürütme organları vardır. Yargı organı görevini hem ulusal hem yerel düzeyde yürütüyor. Güney Kore anayasal bir demokrasiye sahiptir. Güney Kore'nin hükümet yapısı Kore Cumhuriyeti Anayasası tarafından belirlenir. Bu belge cumhuriyetin 1948 yıllında ilan edildikten sonra birkaç kez revize edildi. Bu revizelere rağmen anayasa birçok özelliklerini koruya bildi, sadece kısa süreli İkinci Güney Kore Cumhuriyeti döneminde hariç, ülke her zaman başkanlık sistemine dayalı bir şekilde bağımsız bir icra kurulu başkanı ile yönetildi. Güney Kore'de seçimler ilk defa doğrudan 1948'de gerçekleştirildi. Güney Kore tarihinde birçok kez 1960'lardan başlayan ve 1980'lere kadar uzanan askeri diktatörlükler ve darbeler yaşamış olsa da, o günden bu güne ülke başarılı liberal bir demokrasiye sahip. The World Factbook bugünlerde Güney Kore demokrasisini "tamamen işleyen modern bir demokrasi" olarak tanımlıyor. Meclis thumb|11. [[Güney Kore Cumhurbaşkanı Park Geun-hye]] Yasama görevini üzerine alan Güney Kore Parlamentosu'nun 299 üyesi vardır. Meclis üyeleri 4 yıl için halk tarafından seçilirler. Cumhurbaşkanının meclisi feshetmek yetkisi vardır. Cumhurbaşkanı Güney Kore'de başkanlık sistemi hakimdir. 1972 Anayasasıyla yürütme görevi, Ulusal Konferans tarafından beş yıl için seçilen Cumhurbaşkanına verilmiştir. Ülkede Cumhurbaşkanı yürütmenin başıdır ve beş yıl için halk tarafından seçilir. Yürütmeyle ilgili kararların tamamı Cumhurbaşkanının kontrolündedir. Cumhurbaşkanlığına aday olacak kişi eğer herhangi bir siyasi kimliğe sahipse (parti üyeliği veya milletvekilliği gibi) seçimlerden en az bir yıl önce bu görevinden istifa etmek zorundadır. Başbakan Güney Kore’de Cumhurbaşkanı meclis tarafından içinden veya dışından bir kişi Başbakan adayı olarak gösterilmekte ve bu kişinin adaylığının açıklanmasından sonra en fazla 20 gün içinde parlamentoda bir oturum yapılarak Başbakan adayının oylanması gerekmektedir. Bu oylamada parlamento üyelerinin en az yarısının hazır bulunması ve adayın Başbakan olabilmesi için geçerli oyların salt çoğunluğunu alması gerekmektedir. Güney Kore’de Başkanlık sistemi olduğundan yani yürütmenin Cumhurbaşkanında olması nedeniyle Başbakanın yönetimdeki rolü zayıf kalmaktadır. Başbakan, daha çok Meclis ve Cumhurbaşkanı arasında bir köprü görevi görmektedir. Dış ilişkiler Güney Kore'nin 188'den fazla ülkeyle diplomatik ilişkileri bulunuyor. Ayrıca ülke 1991'den beri Birleşmiş Milletler'e üyedir. Güney Kore ve Kuzey Kore aynı zamanda ''BM'ye üye oldular. 1 Ocak 2007 tarihinde, Güney Kore Dışişleri Bakanı Ban Ki-moon Birleşmiş Milletler Genel Sekreteri görevini devraldı. Ülke'nin ayrıca Güneydoğu Asya Uluslar Birliği'le ASEAN Plus three devleti olarak gelişmiş ilişkileri ve gözlemcileride bulunuyor. Ayrıca Güney Kore Doğu Asya zirvesinede üye ülkerden biri. 2010 senesinde Güney Kore ve Avrupa Birliği arasında serbest ticaret anlaşması, ticaret engellerini ortadan kaldırmak için imzalandı. Güney Kore ayrıca Kanada devletiylede serbest ticaret anlaşması müzakereleri sürdürüyor ve bir başka müzakere Yeni Zelanda ile yürütülüyor . Kasım ayının 2009 senesinde Güney Kore OECD'nin Kalkınma Yardımları Komitesine üye oldu, ilk defa eskiden yardım almış bir ülke bu gruba verici bir devlet olarak üye olmuştu. Güney Kore Kasım ayının 2010 senesinde G-20 zirvesini kendi topraklarında gerçekleştirdi. Türkiye ile olan ilişkiler Türkiye Güney Kore'yi 11 Ağustos 1949'da tanımıştır. İki ülke arasındaki ilişkilerin sağlam ve olumlu bir temele sahip olmasının bir nedeni, Türkiye'nin 1950 Kore Savaşı sırasında Yarımada’ya asker göndermesi ve çok sayıda şehit vermesi olarak görülebillir. İki ülke arasındaki ilişkilerde siyasi alanda bir sorun bulunmamaktadır. Güçlü bir dostluk temelinde kurulan ilişkiler düzenli siyasi diyalogla sürdürülmektedir. Güney Kore ve Türkiye uluslararası alanda birbirlerine destek vermektedirler. Türkiye Devleti Cumhurbaşkanı Abdullah Gül, Güney Kore'yi 14 ve 16 Haziran 2010 arası ziyarete gitmiştir. 2012 yılında Türkiye Devleti Başbakan'ı Recep Tayyip Erdoğan, Güney Kore'yi ziyarete gitmiştir ve Nükleer Güvenlik zirvesi çerçevesinden görüşmelerde bulunmuştur.Başbakan Güney Kore'ye gitti Çin ile olan ilişkiler Tarihi açıdan, Kore'nin Çin'le yakın ve iyi ilişkileri oldu. Güney Kore kurulmadan önce, Kore bağımsızlık savaşçıları Çin askerleri ile Japon işgaline karşı beraber savaştı. Ancak II. Dünya Savaşıdan sonra Çin Halk Cumhuriyeti Maoizm'i kucakladı oysa Güney Kore Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'le yakın ilişkiler kurma arayışındaydı. Çin Halk Cumhuriyeti bunun üzerine Kuzey Kore'yi Kore savaşı esnasında askerlerle ve askeri malzemelerle destekledi, bunun ardından iki devlet arasındaki diplomatik ilişkiler neredeyse tamamen durduruldu. Yinede iki devlet arasındaki ilişkileri giderek düzeldi ve Güney Kore ile Çin Halk Cumhuriyet arasındaki resmi diplomatik ilişkiler yeniden 24 Ağustos 1992'de kuruldu. İki devlet ikili ilişkilerini düzeltme çabasına girdiler ve aralarındaki kırk yıllık ticaret ambargosunu kaldırdılar , ayrıca 1992'den sonra Güney Kore ve Çin'in ilişkileri sürekli iyileşti. Kore Cumhuriyeti Çin Cumhuriyeti ile arasındakı ilişkiyi Güney Kore Çin Halk Cumhuriyeti'yle resmi ilişkiye girdikten sonra durdurduNYtimes.com, published 1992-08-24. Avrupa Birliği ile olan ilişkiler Avrupa Birliği (AB) ve Güney Kore ticaret alanında iki önemli işbirlikçi, aralarında serbest ticaret anlaşması bulunuyor ve Güney Kore 2006 yılından sonra böylece öncelikli olarak Avrupa Birliğinin serbest ticaret ortağı olarak belirlenmiştir. Serbest ticaret anlaşması Eylül'ün 2010 senesinde onaylandı, İtalya'nın koşullu bir şekilde serbest ticaret anlaşmasındaki veto hakkında vazgeçmesinden sonra . İtalya'yla yapılan uzlaşma serbest ticaret anlaşmasının 1 Temmuz 2011 tarihinde geçici yürürlüğe girecek olması. Güney Kore Avrupa Birliği'nin en önemli sekizinci ticaret ortağı ve Avrupa Birliği Güney Kore'nin en çok ihracat yaptığı ikinci bölge. Güney Kore ile AB arasındaki ticaret 2008 yılında 65 milyar doları aştı ve 2004'den 2008'e kadar iki ülke arasındaki ticaret kazancı ortalama yıllık % 7.5 gibi bir büyüme sağladı. Avrupa Birliği 1962'den beri Güney Kore'ye en yüksek yatırım yapan dış yatırımcı ve AB'nin Kore'ye 2006 yıllında doğrudan yatırım oranı %45'i buldu. Buna rağmen AB firmalarının önemli sorunları bulunuyor Güney Kore pazarında. Avrupa Birliği'nin Güney Kore pazarında erişim ve faaliyet yapabilmesi için katı standartlar ve ürün ve hizmetler için konulan sert test şartları bulunuyor. Bu nedenlerden dolayı ticaretde engeller oluyor. İki taraflı ilişkilerin iyi tutulması AB'nin doğrudan yatırımları yüzünden önemli, o yüzden Avrupa Birliği durumun düzelmesi için arayış içinde. Japonya ile olan ilişkiler thumb|thumb|[[Dokdo adaları Güney Kore ve Japonya arasında bir kriz haline gelmiştir ve bu olay Liancourt Kayalıkları Krizi diye adlandırılmaktadır]] İkinci Dünya Savaşından sonra Japonya ve Güney Kore arasında resmi diplomatik ilişkiler kurulmadı. Bunun üzerine Güney Kore ve Japonya diplomatik ilişkerin kurulması için 1965'te Japonya ve Kore Cumhuriyeti arasında Temel İlişkiler Antlaşmasını imzaladı. Güney Kore'nin bazı kesimlerinden Japonlara ve Japonya'ya karşı derin bir düşmanlık duygusu vardır, bunun nedeni özellikle Kore ve Japonya arasında geçmişte çözülmemiş bazı olayların olması, bu olaylar özellikle 1910 Japonya-Kore Antlaşması sonra Kore'nin Japonya tarafından işgal edilmesinden sonra çeşitli sebepten oluşan olaylar. İkinci Dünya Savaşı sırasında 100.000 fazla Koreli zorla Japon İmparatorluk Kara Kuvvetlerinde asker olarak görevlendirildi.A Brief History of the US-Korea Relations Prior to 1945. "While less than 100 Koreans in America enlisted in the US military during World War II, more than 100,000 Koreans served in the Japanese army as officers and soldiers. There were two Korean Lt. Generals in the Japanese Army: a Chosun prince, whose rank was honorary and who commanded no troops; and Lt. Gen. Hong Sa-Ik, who was a professional military man from the old Chosun army." Ayrıca Koreli kadınlar zorla cephelere getirilerek Japon İmparatorluk Kara Kuvvetlerindeki askerlere seks köleleri olarak veriliyordu, bunlar rahatlatıcı kadınlar olarak adlandırılıyordu. Japonya ve Kore arasında hala uzun soluklu siyasi krizler devam ediyor, bunların arasında en çok göze çarpan Kore sivil halkına karşı yapılmış Japon savaş suçları, geçmiş zamanda Japon politikacıların Yasukuni Tapınağı'na yaptıkları ziyaretde savaşta ölen Japon askerlerine saygı göstermeleri (bazı A sınıfı savaş suçluları dahil) Kore ve Çin hükümetleri tarafından kınandı, iki ülke arasında başka bir sorun Japonya'daki tarih dersi kitaplarının üzerindeki tartışmalar, çünkü Japonya İkinci Dünya Savaşı sırasında olan bazı şeyleri yeniden yazmasıda iki ülke arasındaki ilişkileri yıpratıyor. Ayrıca başka büyük bir soun Japonya ve Güney Kore arasındaki sınır anlaşmazlıkları özellikle Dokdo adaları üzerindeki anlaşmazlıklar iki ülke arasındaki ilişkiyi kötü yönde etkiliyor continue to trouble Korean-Japanese relations. Although Dokdo is claimed by both Korea and Japan, the islets are administered by South Korea, which has its Korean Coast Guard stationed there."Liancourt Rocks / Takeshima / Dokdo / Tokto", Globalsecurity. Japonya Başbakanı Junichiro Koizumi'nin Yasukuni Tapınağını tekrar ziyaret etmesinden sonra Güney Kore Chumhurbaşkanı Roh Moo-hyun Japonya ve Güney Kore arasındaki bütün zirve toplantılarını cevap olarak iptal etti. Kuzey Kore ile olan ilişkiler İki ülke Kuzey ve Güney Kore hâlâ resmî olarak bütün yarımada ve diğer uzak adalar üzerinde egemenlik talebinde bulunuyorlar. 1950'den 1953'e kadar süren Kore Savaşından sonra iki devlet arasında hâlâ uzun sürelik bir düşmanlık yaşanıyor; ama yine de Kuzey Kore ve Güney Kore aralarında barışı sağlamak için barış antlaşmaları imzaladılar . Roh Moo-Hyun ve Kuzey Kore lideri Kim Jong-il kalıcı barışı sağlamak için sekiz maddelik bir antlaşma imzaladılar, bu antlaşmanın içeriği üst düzey görüşmelerin sağlanması, ekonomik işbirliği, tren hizmetleri, karayolu ve havayolu taşımacılığının yenilenmesi ve ortak bir Olimpiyat tezahürat kadrosu kurulması gibi konuları içeriyordu . Güneş Politikası ve uzlaşma politikası çabalarına nazaran, iki ülke arasındaki barış süreci Kuzey Kore'nin 1993, 1998, 2006 ve 2009'da yürüttüğü füze denemeleri yüzünden zor duruma girdi. 2009 yıllının başlarında Kuzey ve Güney Kore arasındaki ilişki gerginleşti, Kuzey Kore bunun üzerine füzeler hazır bulundurduğunu bildirdi , Güney Koreyle yapılan bütün antlaşmaların iptal edildiğini bildirdi ve Güney Kore ve Amerika Birleşik Devletleri'ne tehditler savurdu eğer planlandığı gibi bir uyuduyla bu gelişmelere müdahale ederlerse . Kuzey ve Güney Kore hala resmi olarak savaş durumundalar ( Kore Savaşından sonra barış antlaşması imzalamadılar) ve dünya'nın en güçlü tahkim edilmiş sınırını paylaşıyorlar . 27 Mayıs 2009'da Kuzey Kore medyaları ateşkesın artık geçerli olmadığını bildirdi ve bunun nedeni Güney Kore hükümetinin kesinlikle Nükleer Yayılmaya Karşı Güvenlik Girişimine üye olmaya hazırlandığı için olarak gösterdiler. İki devlet arasındaki ilişkileri dahada karmaşık bir duruma sokan ve gerginliği artıran başka bir olay, Mart 2010'da Güney Kore'ye ait ROKS Cheonan gemisinin batması sonucu oluştu, çünkü Güney Koreli yetkililer geminin Kuzey Kore tarafından atılan torpedo sonucu batmasını onayladı ama Kuzey Kore bu iddiaları redetti . Bunun üzerine Güney Kore başkanı Lee Myung-bak yaptığı bir açıklamada Seul'un Kuzey Koreyle alakadar bütün ticaret alanındaki ilişkileri keseceğini bildirdi, Kuzey Kore'yi karşı alınmış bir önlem olarak öncelikle diplomatik ve mali alanda ülkeyi geri vurmak olduğu söylendi. Kaesong Sanayi Projesi ve insani yardımların Güney Kore tarafından kısıtlanmiyacağı açıklandı . Kuzey Kore, başlangıçta tüm bağları koparmak için Güney Kore'yi tehdit etti, önceden yapılan saldırmama paktını tamamen iptal edeceğini ve bütün Kaesong Sanayi Bölgesi'nde yaşayan Güney Korelileri ülkeden atacağını bildirdi ama bütün tehditlerini geri çekti ve Güney Kore'yle ilişkileri devam etmeye karar verdi. Yine de devam eden ilişkilere rağmen, oluşan askeri çatışmalar yüzünden, Kaesong sanayi bölgesi yatırımda ve işçi gücünde büyük bir düşüş görüldü. 2010 senesinde iki ülke arasındakı yaşanan olaylar * 26 Mart: Güney Kore'ye ait savaş gemisi Cheonan batıyor, 46 denizci hayatını kaybediyor * 20 Mayıs: Güney Kore heyeti Kuzey Kore tarafından atılan torpedo sonucu geminin battığını açıklıyor, Pyongyang olaya dahil olduğunu red ediyor * Temmuz-Eylül: Güney Kore ve ABD askeriyeleri tatbikatlar yapıyor; ABD Pyongyang'a karşı daha çok yaptırımlar uyugulayacağını bildiriyor * 29 Eylül: Kuzey Kore nadir görülen bir parti kongresi tutuyor, bu kongres babadan oğula geçiş süreci olarak görülüyor * 29 Ekim: Kuzey Kore ve Güney Kore askeri kuvvetleri arasında kara sınırında biribirlerine karşı ateş açılıyor * 12 Kasım: ABD bilim adamları Kuzey Kore'de yeni ve bildirilmemiş bir uranyum zenginleştirme tesisi tespit ediyorlar * 23 Kasım: Kuzey Kore tarafından Yeonpyeong bombardımanı gerçekleşiyor, 4 Güney Koreli hayatını kaybediyor İdari bölümler thumb|thumb|Principal divisions of South Korea Güney Kore'deki başlıca idari bölümleri ülkenin illere, büyükşehirlere (kendi kendini yöneten şehirler hiçbir il'e dahil olmadan) ve bir tane özel şehire bölünmesiyle oluyor. Kore Cumhuriyeti Silahlı Kuvvetleri Kore'nin tarihi boyunca işgale uğraması ve Kore Demokratik Halk Cumhuriyeti ile halen devam askeri ve siyasi gerginlik yüzünden SAGP'sinin %2,6'sını askeriye için harcıyor. Bu devlet harcamaların %15'in teşkil ediyor (Hükümetin GSYİH'deki payı: %14.967). Ayrıca erkekler için zorunlu askerlik geçerli . Bu nedenle Güney Kore dünya'daki en büyük altıncı hazır ordusuna sahip, 2011'de toplam 650.000 aktif asker görev başındaydı . Güney Kore askeriyesi ayrıca 3,200,000 yedek askerle dünya'nın en büyük ikinci yedek asker sayısına sahip ve dünyadaki bütün ülkeler arasında askeri harcamalarda onbirinci sırayı alıyor. Kore Cumhuriyeti toplam 3.7 milyon aktif ve yedek asker sayısı ile nüfusa göre (50 milyon) kişi başına asker olma sayısında Kore Demokratik Halk Cumhuriyeti'nin Bermudez (2001), p. 1. ardından ikinci sırada yer alıyor . Güney Kore Ordusu Kore Cumhuriyeti Kara Kuvvetleri (ROKA), Kore Cumhuriyeti Deniz Kuvvetleri(ROKN), Kore Cumhuriyeti Hava Kuvvetleri (ROKAF), Kore Cumhuriyeti Deniz Piyadesi ve yedek askeri kuvvetlerden oluşuyorGlobalSecurity on Military of Republic of Korea, Globalsecurity.org. Bu kuvvetlerin çoğu Kore'nin askerden arındırılmış bölgesinde konumlanmış durumda. Devlet yasalarına göre her Güney Koreli erkek 21 ay askerlik yapmak zorunda. Önceleri ebeveynlerin sadece birisinin kökeni Koreli olan erkekler zorunlu askerlikten muaf oluyorlardı ama bu yasa 2011'den sonra değistirildi. thumb|Kore Cumhuriyeti Deniz Kuvvetleri'ne ait destroyer Güney Kore'de zorunlu askerliğin yanında, ayrıca her sene 1.800 Koreli erkek 21 ay KATUSA programına katılmak için seçiliyor; bunun amacı USFK'yı güçlendirmek . 2010 yılında Güney Kore ABD ile yaptığı maliyet-paylaşımı-anlaşması sonucu 1.69 milyar ₩, bütçe sağlamak amacıyla Kore'de bulunan ABD güçlerine verdi. 29.6 milyar ₩ kendi askeriyesi için harcadı. Kore Cumhuriyeti Kara Kuvvetlerinin hizmetinde bulunan toplam 2,500 tane tank var, bunların arasında K1A1 ve K2 Black Panther tanklarıda bulunuyor. Fiziki yapı Güney Kore’nin güney ve batı kıyıları çok girintili ve çıkıntılıdır. Bir çok yarımada ve küçük adalarla çevrilmiştir. Bu kısımlarda, Pusan ve İnchon en önemli limanlarındandır. Doğu bölümü dağlık olmasına rağmen, batı bölümü geniş alanlar, ovalar ve tepelerle kaplıdır. Doğu bölümünde tabii limanlar da yoktur. Genellikle dağlıktır. Fakat dağlar yüksek değildir. En yüksek dağı 1916 m ile Chiri San Dağı'dır. Önemli nehirleri arasında Naktong, Han ve İnchon ırmakları sayılabilir. thumb|Güney Kore İklimi Güney Kore’nin iklimi, kışın karalardan esen soğuk rüzgarların etkisindedir. Kışın ülkede kar nadiren yağarken yağmur görülmez. Güneşli ve açık bir hava olmasına karşın ayaz nedeniyle hava sıcaklığı çok düşer. Ülke yazları Pasifik’ten esen sıcak ve nemli muson rüzgarlarının etkisi altına girer. Yıllık yağış ortalaması 1270 mm’dir. Güneyde Eylül ayında ülke genelinde ise Temmuz ayında sık sık tayfunlar görülür. Temmuz ayı bütün ülkede çok yağışlı geçer. Ülkenin yüzey şekilleri iklimi etkiler. Muson rüzgarları sayesinde bitki örtüsü arasında tropikal bitkiler de yer alır. Ülkede en düşük sıcaklık ortalaması -25 °C, en yüksek sıcaklık ise 38 °C’dir. Ülkede tüm yıl boyunca gece-gündüz arasındaki sıcaklık farkları çok düşüktür. Doğal kaynaklar Eskiden ormanlarla kaplı olan ülkede denetimsiz kesim, yangın, hastalık ve savaş yüzünden ormanlar kalmamıştır. Kore Savaşından sonra devlet başkanının emri ile geniş alanlarda çam ormanları oluşturulmuştur. Ayrıca bambu ağacı yönünden de zenginliğe sahiptir. Maden bakımından zengin sayılmaz. Fakat tungsten üretiminde önde gelen ülkelerdendir. Ayrıca kömür, demir, flor, grafit, altın, bakır ve kurşun az miktarda çıkarılır. Nüfus ve sosyal yaşam thumb|Güney Kore’den bir kesit, 2007 Dünyada etnik ve dil açısından en fazla homojen bir yapıya sahip ülke Güney Kore'dir. Azınlık olarak sadece küçük bir Çin topluluğu vardır. Koreliler Mançurya'da yüzyıllarboyunca yaşamışlardır. Geçmişteki politik, ekonomik ve sosyal istikrarsızlıklar birçok Güney Koreli’nin başta ABD ve Kanada'ya göç etmesine neden olmuştur. Kaliforniya’da önemli derecede Koreli yaşamaktadır. Koreli Amerikalıların sayısının bir milyonun üzerinde olduğu tahmin edilmektedir. Şu anda Güney Kore'den gerçekleşen göç ve ülkeye gelenlerin sayısı hemen hemen birbirine eşittir. Nüfus artış oranı da 1950'lerde % 3'den daha fazla iken bu oran 2005 yılında % 0.38'lere kadar gerilemiştir. Bunun sebebi de insanların daha az çocuk sahibi olma isteklerinden kaynaklanmaktadır. 1960 yılından itibaren hızlı bir kentleşme ve kırsal alanlardan şehirlere doğru bir göç dalgası başlamıştır. Nüfus 2013 yili rakamlarina göre 50,219,669’dur. Hızlı nüfus artışı bir zamanlar ciddi bir sosyal problem olmasına rağmen, başarılı aile planlaması kampanyaları ile doğum oranı düşürülmüştür. Şu anda nüfusun % 85'i şehirlerde yaşamaktadır. II. Dünya Savaşı’ndan sonra 4 milyondan fazla bir nüfus Kuzey taraftan Güney’e geçiş yapmıştır. Bu aniden meydana gelen nüfus artışı Güney Kore'den gerçekleşen göçlerle birlikte dengelenmiştir. Güney Kore'nin ekonomisini geliştirmesi ve politik istikrara kavuşması ise 1990 yıllarının ortalarını bulmuştur. Güney Kore'de yaklaşık olarak 378.000 yabancı işçi bulunduğu ve bunun % 52'sinin yasal olmayan yollardan çalışmakta olduğu ifade edilmektedir. Bu işgücünün büyük bir kısmı Güney Asya ülkelerinden gelmektedir. Yabancı işçilerin büyük bir çoğunluğu Hindistan, Sri Lanka, Myanmar, Filipinler ve Sovyetler Birliği ülkelerinden gelmektedir. Nijerya'dan da çok sayıda işçi ülkede çalışmaktadır. En büyük şehir, başşehir Seul’dür. Kore, Çin ile Japonya arasında bir köprü olmasına rağmen, kendilerine has bir kültür geliştirmiştir. Köylerde yaşayan Koreliler, yüzyıllar önceki gibi giyinir ve yaşarlar. Şehirlerde yaşayanlar ise batı dünyasının etkisindedirler. Halkın büyük kesimi Konfüçyüsçülük ve Budizm inancındadırlar. %25 kadar Hıristiyan vardır. Halk seküler yaşamı benimsemiştir. Halkın kullandığı ve resmi dili Korece'dir. Eğitimi: Eğitim 6-12 yaş arasında mecburi ve ücretsizdir. Ülkede okur-yazar oranı % 92’dir. Güney Kore’de 197 üniversite ile 222 yüksek okul vardır. Ayrıca film ve dizi sektörü çok gelişmiştir. Dünya genelinde Kore dizileri izlenmektedir. Not Ayrıca bakınız * Kore * Kuzey Kore * Güney Kore Bayrağı * Korece * Hangı Kategori:Güney Kore Kategori:Kore